


I Never Took the Easy Way

by John_lzhc



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lzhc/pseuds/John_lzhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/199061.html">Awesome Ladies Ficathon</a></p><p>prompt:<br/>Sam Carter, I never took the the easy way</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Took the Easy Way

“Samantha, girls don't take shop. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather- Alright, alright, shop it is. But don't come running to me when the testosterone gets too much for you.”

 

“Sami, it doesn’t matter that you've already bought it. No was in hell is Dad going to let you ride a motorcycle. Ever. In your _life_.”

 

“This is a very ambitious study load you've picked, Miss Carter. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, I don't want to be responsible for one of our best graduates crashing and burning.”

 

“Military selection isn't easy, no matter how qualified you are. I think you might be better applying to the R&D departments as a civilian consultant.”

 

“Pilot training? Are you serious, do you know how hard that is to get into?”

 

“NASA? Are you serious, do you know how hard that is to get into?”

 

“Area 52? I duno Captain. I here if you go there, you'll never get another interesting paper published as long as you work there.”

 

“General West said _what_ about women and front-line exploration? Please tell me you're not staying on that dinosaur’s pet project.”

 

“Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists.”

“Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?”


End file.
